Carlos Oliveria
"" We both a survivor of Raccoon City...cool! "" Carlos Oliveira was a mercenary hired by the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (U.B.C.S.). He was a member of the Alpha Squad within the Delta Platoon and was the team's Heavy Weapons specialist, and also charged with rear security. A young mercenary with Native American blood in his veins, he was active in anti-government guerilla operations in South America. After government forces wiped out his organization, he was scouted by Umbrella Corporation to join their U.B.C.S. special ops unit. He is an expert in heavy weaponry and vehicle operation, making him a valuable asset. He is warm-hearted and is known to joke around. Perhaps as a result of being raised amidst violence, he is brave and always willing to throw himself in the middle of danger. He uses an M4A1 carbine and a SIG Pro SP2009, and wears a green fatigue shirt and a black tactical vest with the Umbrella logo displayed predominantly on the back. He is Latin American, but his origin country is unknown. Raccoon City Incident When news of the T-virus outbreak hit, he was sent in with a unit to the heart of the disaster in the hopes of rescuing any survivors. However, in the heat of battle, Carlos was forced to fight for his own life. He managed to acquire a Radio (possibly from his Units communications officer), where he transmitted a plead for help. Ex-S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine heard the transmission in the Raccoon City Police Department. Though, according to the Resident Evil book, Nemesis, Carlos obtained a radio from one of his allies, a man named Randy. A very good friend to Carlos, Randy was infected by the t-virus and was shot by Carlos. However, by the time she met Carlos, he was only one of as little as three Platoon Delta members. The other two, Delta Platoon leader; LT.Mikhail Viktor and B Squad member Nicholai Ginovaef, had taken cover in a train, whilst Carlos searched for help. He became immediately smitten with her, but Jill rejected his advances. At first, Jill was reluctant to trust Carlos, due to his affiliation with Umbrella and macho attitude, but she quickly learned that Carlos was almost unaware of the company's nefarious deeds and was simply an expendable pawn to them. The two teamed up and managed to escape the Downtown area of the city and into the St. Michael Clock Tower, where Jill fought an experimental Tyrant known as the Nemesis. As a result of the battle, Jill became infected with the T-virus after being struck by one of Nemesis' tentacles. To help save her, Carlos went to the Raccoon General Hospital and managed to prepare a vaccine that cured Jill from her infection. Afterwards, he proceeded to an Abandoned Factory near Raccoon Park and escaped with Jill on a Helicopter piloted by Barry Burton. It is unknown what happened to him after that. Wardrobe Carlos' outfit is a folded up green short sleeved shirt covered by a black tactical vest with the Umbrella logo engraved behind and gray pants with combat boots.Also his civilian outfit is a Hawaii-themed t-shirt and cargo pants complete with sunglasses. UBCS Game Carlos,like Bling1907 is a hired hand.He often worked with JosephFrost0304 and Bling1907.Mostly on Operation:Air Rescue 5. Trivia *In Umbrella Chronicles, Carlos says that he carried a gun ever since he was a kid. *He tells once that he's never like watching action movies.